Seguir sin ti
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Sakuno reflexiona sus sentimientos sobre Ryoma.


He esperado por mucho tiempo y tratado de una y mil formas conseguir un poco de su atención, pero no lo logré; han pasado 3 años y no somos siquiera amigos, creí que al menos eso cambiaría, pero me equivoque, duele saber que a pesar de mi sufrimiento, algo me impide alejarme de él. Pero a él no le importa alejarse de mí, la prueba esta que se marcha de nuevo.

_No, no, no se_

_No se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el_

_Si no puedo estar con el_

_Y no quiero estar sin el_

Muchos piensan e incluso me dicen que para él soy importante, que al menos recuerda quien soy, como no hacerlo si se ha visto forzado a entrenarme cada domingo sin resultado alguno, eso se terminó, no puedo atarlo solo porque mi abuela y su padre lo han obligado.

_Se que nunca voy a querer_

_Como lo quise a el_

_No, no, no, no_

_Se que nunca voy a sentir_

_Tanta magia dentro de mí_

Él tiene sus metas y sueños, y siempre las he apoyado, por mucho que me duela se que si se queda en Japón no lo conseguirá, en todo caso a los únicos que extrañará será a los sempais, después de todo a ellos si los considera sus amigos aunque trate de negarlo.

_Y se muy bien que tal vez no lo vuelva a ver_

_Más que en mis sueños que reservo_

_Para que_

No entiendo porque me enamore de él, siendo tan distintos, él siempre tan frío, arrogante y solitario; perfecto en todo lo que hace, mientras que yo… distraída, tímida y torpe, que lo único que hace es meterlo en problemas, solo me ayuda porque lo obligan y eso me lastima demasiado.

_Se que amarlo no me hace bien_

_No debo estar con el_

_No, no, no, no_

_Se que mi manera de ser_

_No es justamente lo que quiere el_

Jamás ha dado señas de preocuparse por mí, a menos que alguien se lo ordene… mi abuela, su padre, los sempais, todos tratando de obligarlo a tratarme bien cuando estoy segura que lo que desea es alejarse de mi, después de todo como podría alguien como él fijarse en mi.

_Y se muy bien que jamás me llegara a querer_

_Y sé muy bien también_

_Que se olvidara de mí_

Estoy decidida a dejarlo ir sin despedirlo, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo; se perfectamente que ni siquiera notara mi ausencia. Duele demasiado aceptar que nunca fui importante para él, que no soy siquiera una amiga.

_Pero no se_

_No se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el_

_Si no puedo estar con el_

_Y no quiero estar sin el_

Lo quiero con todo mi ser, pero ese sentimiento no es correspondido, y la razón no es que siga siendo un niño, como suele ser su excusa, sencillamente su vida es el tenis y por más que yo intente no tengo talento y por tanto no pertenezco a ese mundo… SU mundo.

_Pero no se_

_No se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el_

_Si no puedo estar con el_

_Y no quiero estar sin el_

Además, si me pongo a reflexionar, de él nunca he obtenido más que desplantes, rechazos y llanto, por acciones que quizá no son su culpa, pero su carácter no cambiará y el mío mucho menos, también se que puede ser la última vez que nos veamos pero no tengo deseos de sufrir una vez más.

_No, no, no_

_Se que amarlo no me hace bien_

_No debo estar con el_

_No, no, no, no_

No soy el tipo de chica que lograría obtener su atención; necesita a alguien como él, segura de si misma, con gran habilidad para los deportes y que no se pierda a cada 3 pasos que da, y yo no soy para nada, alguien así.

_Se que mi manera de ser_

_No es justamente lo que quiere el_

_Y sé muy bien que jamás me llegara a querer_

_Y sé muy bien también_

_Que se olvidara de mí_

Lo intente todo y nada dio resultado y aunque esta verdad me este matando lentamente, llego la hora de aceptar que jamás podré estar a su lado y la razón es muy simple, él **no **me quiere a su lado; es tiempo de que lo deje seguir su camino.

_Pero no se_

_No se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el_

_Si no puedo estar con el_

_Y no quiero estar sin el_

Echizen Ryoma, te agradezco haber despertado en mi sentimientos tan agradable y a la vez tan doloroso, se bien que tú felicidad no es a mi lado, pero, hubiera dado todo por que así fuera, no se que hacer sin ti, pero ya encontrare la forma de continuar aunque por ahora no la sepa.

_Pero no se_

_No se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el_

_Si no puedo estar con el_

_Y no quiero estar sin el_


End file.
